kart_kingdomkartsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheRealIcestorm/Just an idea.
So I just came up with this idea for a story and I don't know if I should make it a comic, or just keep it as a book. I was sort of inspired by Grawolfquinn's comic How To Fear Monsters to make this. Tell me what you think in the comments. ;) (remember this is just a draft so I might not be finished with some parts. Also take note that Fredbear's presence in this story is somewhat like a ghost, so he can manipulate matter, but no one can see him unless he wills it.) (alarm clock goes off) Fredbear: Ohmygosh Ohmygosh, MIKE YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL! Mike: (grumbles as he struggles to wake up and get out of bed) Mike: Fredbear, It's no big deal. I've had plenty of first days at school. This one isn't gonna be different. Fredbear: Of course it is! You're a grade higher than last time! Though I have no idea what a grade is beacause I only heard you say it last week, you'd better get going so you're not late! (After taking some time to get ready, Mike starts to walk out the door until he notices Fredbear coming with him) Mike: Fredbear, you can't come with me! Fredbear: Why not? Mike: What do you think people are gonna think when they see a big animatronic walking with me at school? Just stay home until I come back. Fredbear: (rolls his eyes) Uh, Mike no one can see me unless I want them to. Besides, I've waited a long time to see what this school of yours is like! I won't let anyone see me, I promise! Mike: (takes a while to think) .... Fine. But under NO curcimstances are you to show yourself. Fredbear: I promise! (They go to the bus stop and wait there until it comes. Then they get in and sit at the very back.) Fredbear: (looks around curiously) (As the bus drives along the road it comes across some bumps.) Fredbear: What was that?? Mike: Those were bumps. You feel the all the time when you go on a bus. Fredbear: Really? Those were fun!!!! Mike: (sighs good-naturedly) (The bus arrives at the school and everyone gets out) Fredbear: (Starts running towards the school) Mike: Fredbear, wait! Fredbear: (stops and turns around) What? Mike: I need to tell you something... Before we go inside. Fredbear: Ok, what? Mike: At school, there's a LOT of people. Some are nice and, well... Some aren't. They're called bullies. Fredbear: WAIT.... You mean the female version of those cows with big horns that like to push you around? I always wanted to see one! I'm so excited! Mike: (facepalms) No bullies are humans who, well, yeah, they like to push you around, but also mock you, make fun of you, and just make your life miserable. And they're not just girls you know. Fredbear: Ohhh... Well I can TOTALLY help you if you come across bullies. (smirks) Mike: No. You said you wouldn't show yourself to anybody! Fredbear: I never said that! I don't need to make myself visible to deal with these bullies. I could just simply trip them up... You know what I mean. Mike: (sigh) Fine... But ONLY if I say you can. Fredbear: Fine by me! (They both go inside the school) (After spending some time in his classroom for the introduction class, They head out for recess) ( I haven't made this part yet. But I'm working on it) So what do you guys think? Should I continue it? If so should it be a comic, or just leave it as a book? Category:Blog posts